The Echo Of A Thunderclap
by luckypixi
Summary: Castiel's first storm. Not scared!Cas. More of a fluffy moment between Cas and Dean. Please read and review! Thunder, lightening and rain aplenty!


**Hi. **

**This is a bit of fluff, implied slash between Cas and Dean. Castiel experiences his first storm, with Dean there as comfort. Not a heavy scared!Cas story. **

**Set where my fics are normally set- post apocalypse with everything good.**

**Please please review- I shall reply. I promise**

**Enjoy...**

The room was cold. The blanket that was barely covering them rested just above their stomachs, not long enough to reach any higher. Dean shivered in his sleep, his arm instinctively curling around Castiel's body as he snored quietly next to him. They had, along with Sam, just finished hunting a Poltergeist and they desperately needed some sleep. The motel was one of the more disgusting they had stayed in; and they had stayed in a few. There was mould and water damage on the walls and they stayed away from the food in fear of their own safety.

Sam had gone to bed in the next room, alone albeit with his laptop for company. Cas and Dean had fallen asleep in each others arms, the shared body heat compensating for the pathetic excuse for a blanket. Dean was glad that Cas was back with him; he didn't like it when the angel went away. The moon shone through the windows, rain _pitter pattering _on the single pane glass. It had been raining for the better part of four hours, getting progressively harder, the drains overflowing.

Suddenly a huge thunder clap echoed around the room, jolting Castiel from his slumber. He sat up straight in bed, the blanket slipping off onto the floor. Dean woke up, suddenly cold. 'Cas, what's wrong?' Another massive clap shook the room, causing Cas to look around wildly, eyes darting in every direction.

'Dean, what is that noise?' he asked, sounding more intrigued than terrified. Dean looked at him and his face broke into a smile.

'It's just thunder, Cas.' He smiled, beckoning the angel to lay down again. Castiel didn't move.

'What's thunder?' he asked again, looking intently at Dean.

Dean frowned. He had never really thought about _what _thunder was. Just that it _was. _'Um. Something about winds colliding, from two different directions. Makes a big noise.' He reassured the angel.

Cas nodded, slowly becoming used the massive claps of thunder, though he still jumped when an extra loud one sounded. He was just about to lay back down, next to Dean again when a brilliant yellow light shone through the room, accompanied by an almighty clap of thunder, which made the angel gasp. Dean put an arm around him.

Although he knew Cas had never experienced thunder and lightening before, he knew Cas wouldn't want to make a show of it; he never wanted to be seen as naive or innocent, or weak. He chuckled as more lightening lit up the room, illuminating the angel's face, making his eyes shine. He spent a couple of minutes just watching Castiel's face; how it pinched when the lightening hit, smoothed out again when it died back down. He smiled quietly to himself, content with watching his angel.

He himself jumped slightly at the next round of thunder, which lasted about 10 seconds. He whistled. 'Storm's getting worse' he noted. 'Rains not gonna die down till' morning'

Cas nodded, scooting back down the bed into a lying position. Another round of thunder and lightening hit, making the angel tense slightly. 'It's ok, Cas. It's not gonna hurt you' he reassured him, laying down next to him and pulling him close, spooning the angel. Cas relaxed into his hold, slightly and smiled when Dean rested his chin in the crook of his neck.

The rain suddenly got a lot worse, hammering on the windows with nearly enough force to break through.

Dean suddenly had a thought, smiling at his cleverness. 'Hey, Cas, do you reckon we've missed a memo? To build a boat?' he smiled at the angel, who had tilted his head, so now their cheeks were pressed together.

'Dean?' asked the angel, moving around so he was facing his human.

Dean smile grew wider. 'Yeah, a boat. Like Noah' he chuckled, watching Castiel's reaction. The reaction he got was one of utmost seriousness.

'No Dean. I'm sure my Father didn't send this rain to purge the sinners from this city. He is not trying to purify the animals either.' He told Dean, who stared at him for a few seconds, before smiling slightly. He leaned forward and captured the angel's lips with his own.

'You know what, Cas?' he asked between kisses.

'Hmmm?' murmured the angel, enjoying the moment between them.

'Don't ever change' Dean told him, remembering the last occasion he said that with a heavy heart. He smiled as Cas threaded his fingers through his hair, pulling him closer.

The night passed quickly, the rain, thunder and lightening providing an ensemble for Dean and Castiel, who, in the morning would wish the night had lasted forever.

**Ah. **

**A/N The bit where Dean liked Cas BACK in his arms is a continuation of my other fic Family Comes First. If you haven't read it you should check it out. (It's for Jimmy lovers!) **

**Thanks for reading. **

**-X-**

**I was watching Lazurus Rising yesterday and thought, when Dean couldn't perceive Cas, it was because he wasn't a **_**special **_**person. I figured that meant he wasn't a vessel. But then, as we know he IS a vessel. To Michael. So how comes he couldn't hear Cas? John can hear angels- (The Song Remains The Same.) Hmmm ... very strange. What do you think? **


End file.
